Of The Night
by DarkDreams55
Summary: The sequel  to In The Dark. Mai wakes up with no clue where or who she is! Naru is thrown into a panic when he cant find Mai anywhere and who is this mysterious man who is claiming to be Mai's brother?    Thanks to all who reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by _Lost Along the Way_ by Staind

**OK! So here's the first chap of Of the Night, the continuation of In the Dark! **

* * *

><p>Waking up in a place that seems familiar is usually a good thing. But as Mai blinked against the white light around her she knew this was not a place she wanted to be. She could see the back of a tall, thin man in a clean, white lab coat; as he fiddled with some papers on her left.<p>

To her right was the beeping of a monitor, with a green line that jumped at every one of her heartbeats. As she took in the stale, dry air her heart started to race as panic began to sting the back of her head. The green line on the monitor, quivered then began to beep at faster intervals.

The man with the papers spun around fast, his eyes wide for a moment before he took a deep breath and walked over to the Mai. Her eyes darted quickly from his soft gaze and warm smile to the room she was in. There was a window behind the beeping monitor that let in the mid-morning sun. A small, lonely wicker chair, was tucked into the corner half covered in the suns warm rays, but other than that everything else was just more humming medical equipment.

"Hello," the man began to talk slowly. "My name is Dr. Akito Otori. Do you know what your name is?" She blinked. Did she know her name? Her eyes slowly shifted from one side to the other searching for an answer to his question. My name? My name?...humm…what is my name?

"I...I don't know."

"Do you know where you are?" He tilted his head to the side.

She looked around again for the answer, "a hospital?"

"Yes, very good. Do you know what day it is?"

"No."

A nurse walked in and handed him a chart. "Will you excuse me?" he asked politely but didn't wait for a response before he left the room.

When he walked out the door a young man dressed in black left his position leaning against the wall next to the door and approached him.

"Doctor, is she going to be OK?" the young man looked to be in his early twenties.

"Are you a relative?" Dr. Otori asked gently.

"I'm her brother." He answered quickly.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead, car accident about five years ago, I'm the only relative she's got."

The doctor looked at him and hesitated, "She's suffering from some kind of memory loss, but we don't know the extent of the damage. It depends on what part of the brain was injured."

"Will she remember me?" he asked with a straight and almost cold face.

"Perhaps, her brain is still a little swollen. When the swelling goes down we will run some more tests to find out if the damage is permanent or just temporary." The young man looked to the door and let his dark eyes linger there for a moment then turned his attention back to the doctor.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor peeked in the room and then back at the young man. "That would be fine," he put his hand on the boy's arm and looked him in the eyes, "but only for a few moments, she needs to rest and any stress right now could cause more damage."

The boy nodded.

His hand shook as he pushed open the door. But upon entering his features where sure and controlled. Her deep amber eyes found him and widened a bit. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth dropped slightly in confusion. Then she smiled.

He said in a soft tone as he carefully looked her over, "Hello." She was beautiful. Her auburn hair complemented her sparkling, deep, amber eyes and fair skin perfectly. The bandages and small cuts did nothing to falter that beauty, nothing ever would. Of only the twenty years of time he had had on this earth he hadn't seen anything more breathtaking then the woman before him.

His heart rammed in his chest and he fought to keep a blush from heating his cheeks. Clenching his fists together he bowed slightly and left the room, leaving the girl confused. Leaning against the wall once again the boy dressed completely in black quickly caught his breath and calmed his speeding heart.

Placing an invisible wall around him the boy walked down the corridor to the lobby and pulled out his mobile phone. Using the worried coos of mothers and the idle chatter that came in any packed hospital lobby the boy dialed a familiar number and waited.

After the third ring an eerie, monotone voice answered.

"Sohma residence, how may I be of assistance?"

"Saki-onee? I need to ask a favor."

* * *

><p>Did no one get the Ouran High School Host Club reference? Or the Fruits Basket one? sad day... Well actually you'd had to have read the manga to have gotten the Ouran one. Akito Otori is the second oldest son and Kyoya's big brother! And I guess you'd have to have read Fruits Bascket too... Saki Hanajima's one of Tohru's best friends that ends up dating Kyo's "dad" Kazuma Sohma, so in my view of the future the two are together.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

It was a dark and quiet night as the workaholic stepped out of the cab gracefully, in spite of his tired body. His trip to Kyoto had lasted longer than he expected, but it was all worth it. He had what he left to get and all that mattered right now was crawling into bed next to Mai. He thought about her the whole trip and knew that she would be upset with him for not calling. However, it wasn't entirely his fault that his cell phone was now in several pieces.

Ghost hunting can be a very hands-on job. With a chuckle Naru walked the few feet to his apartment door. Mai would get a kick out of hearing what had happened on this trip.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a curious nick near the top of the apartment door. He laced his brows together, pondering what happened before shaking his head and letting out a light laugh as he thought of the number of ways Mai cold have clumsily put a ding in the door.

Tucking his light suitcase under his arm and balancing its bottom on his hip Naru fished his keys out of his coat pocket with his gloved hand. With the graceful twist of his wrist he opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"Mai? I know I'm late and I didn't call, the craziest thing happened to my phone-" the man drew in a short breath as the door clicked closed behind him. Something was wrong. As he glanced around his apartment all that greeted him was a crushing void. He quickly glanced at his wristwatch. 3:55a.m. Mai wouldn't be out this late. His eyes grew wide as he spun back around to the door, ripped off one of his gloves, and reached for it. As the tips of his bare fingers collided with the wood he could immediately feel the presence of a bad memory. Taking a shaky breath Naru let the memory overtake his mind and swallow him like an ocean surge.

Mai sweetly singing to a tune in her head. A knock at the door. That man forcing his way in. Then finally Naru watched as he brutally hit Mai in the side of the head with a piece of wood and drag her body out the door.

The vision vanished as Naru slowly lifted his fingers from the door, and then quietly clenched them into a fist at his side. _This is my fault_, he thought angrily. _If I hadn't left her alone…_ The man felt bile collecting at the back of his throat, but he quickly swallowed it. This is no time for "what if's" he needed to find Mai. And this time that man won't live to see another day.

As the young man waited back at his earlier spot (leaning against the wall) he couldn't help shifting his gaze impatiently at the door to the woman's room. He wanted to see her smile at him again. His mind flashed back to that morning.

He remembered thinking that the visit to Fukushima would be a waste of his time, but if he wanted to get paid, then Fukushima was where he had to be. Driving all night had drained all of the energy from him; however, as he rested against wall his body itched for motion.

In an attempt to subconsciously entertain himself, the boy's dark eyes followed every person that happened to pass in front of him until they would turn a corner or enter an elevator. The people walking by paid him no mind. To them he was invisible. This never bothered the young man; he would much rather be left alone anyway.

After five minutes of waiting the young man shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and began clenching his fingers. Where is he?

Another ten minutes passed and the young man, dressed in black, was now starting to feel impatience engulfing him. He needed to see her face again.

Without another thought he entered her room. And there she was. How could somebody be so badly injured and be that beautiful? He had no clue. Like last time, her eyes shined as she smiled at him. His heart began to race, but like usual he was able to remain composed. It was something his sister had taught him a very long time ago. He quickly cleared his throat after shutting the hospital rooms' door as softly as he could. She tilted her head in curiosity and waited good-naturedly for him to begin, the sweet smile still on her face.

"Hello," was all he could get out again before his chest tightened, painfully crushing his lungs. She didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, can you tell me what's going on?" her smile faded as her eyes drifted around the room. Without her gaze glued to him the young man found it easier to think. He cleared his throat and crossed the room to the chair by the window. Once he was settled he began.

"You were in a very bad car accident about a week ago. The driver of the car you were in was D.O.A. He hadn't been wearing his seatbelt and so when the car hit the embankment-" The young man cut himself off, remembering the doctors' words about not introducing stress. The girl scrunched up her face in confusion as if she was trying to remember something.

He took a breath to quickly change the subject when the brunet quickly looked over at him with innocent puzzlement still on her face.

"What's D.O.A. mean?"

The young man looked back at the woman and slowly blinked a couple of times in surprise. Out of all the questions she could have asked that was the one she started with?

He looked out the window quickly, "Dead on arrival. It's a police term. Meaning that the victim was dead before the first responders showed up. "

Mai slowly nodded in understanding. "I feel like I know you. But I'm not sure what your name is," she said while hanging her head, her cheeks slightly tinted red in embarrassment. The young man's eyes widened for a moment and his mouth opened to release a lie. However looking at her sweet face he knew he couldn't lie to her. He quickly closed his eyes and grabbed something from his back pocket. Quickly flipping it opening and getting up from his seat, he handed her his detectives' badge. She fingered it before saying his name out loud,

"Detective Megumi Hanajima."


End file.
